


The Wedding

by BellaMorgan



Series: The Weddings [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bar, Drinking, F/M, Family, First Dates, M/M, Meeting the Family, Rich and Poor, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: After meeting in a bar, Magnus decides to help Alec with his family by attending his sister’s wedding.





	1. The Meeting

**Part I: The Meeting**  
Magnus grabbed the warm beer out of the guy’s hands and replaced it with a cold one before the guy could say anything. The black haired man had been sitting at the bar for almost two hours nursing the same beer; it was half gone, warm, and terrible. It was early afternoon and finals weeks at the nearby colleges. 

“Hey!” The guy spoke up, “I was drinking that.”

“In slow motion?” Magnus asked with a smirk, “It's okay, the second one is on the house. It’s going to take you all night to drink it anyway.”

The guy sighed and stared down at the bar, picking at the new label of the fresh, cold beer.

“Wanna talk about it?” Magnus asked. 

“No-” He sighed, “My boss wants to fire me because I won’t sleep with her. She’s convinced I’m not really gay, I’m only gay as an excuse to not sleep with her. God, wouldn’t my parents just love that.” Now that he started he couldn’t stop himself, “I mean god, and they’ve harped on me for years about not believing me because I never brought a guy home. And now I’m going to my sister’s wedding stag and it’s making everything worse. Why do people think it's okay to use gay as an excuse? Like who the fuck thinks that way? That’s just stupid and I’m far from stupid-”

Magnus leaned against the back counter with his arms crossed and a smile; he was happy to let the kid rant all he wanted. He might have been a grown adult, but he was much younger than Magnus. They had a ten year plus age gap and Magnus knew because he was the one who checked his ID. The kid was only twenty-three and Magnus was going on thirty-five. His name was Alexander Lightwood, it sounded fancy and lavish to Magnus, which was normal for the area of the bar. He set up his bar across the street from New York University in lower Manhattan for a reason and that reason had paid off in spades. He wasn’t rich, but he was doing well. He had a fun staff that he trusted and the college kids kept the money coming in. 

“I’m the smartest kid in my class.” The kid went on, “And I’m not just saying that I really am. I’m twenty-three and in two weeks a graduate with a Master’s degree in Library Science. I am literally number one in my graduating program.”

Magnus arched an eye at him, the kid was smart, that was no small feat, “What’s Library Sciences?” He found himself asking. 

“Librarian school.” He stated plainly, “I went to school so I can be around books and artifacts all day if I choose to go to a research library.”

“Ahh, sexy.” Magnus grinned. 

The kid nodded, “Yeah, not according to my family. Another way I am letting them down. A gay librarian for a son, oh the disappointment.”

Magnus decided to change the topic to something off one of his wet dreams. “Why don’t you bring someone to this wedding?” Magnus glanced at the door when it opened and two students walked in, they were not his normal, “Hold that thought.” He reached across on instinct and tapped on the kid’s hand, “I’m Magnus, by the way.” He went off then to see the new people in the bar. It didn’t take him long to know they wouldn’t be staying when neither could produce an ID. He very quickly sent them on their way and went back to what was becoming his favorite client of the night, “Underaged.” He explained as the kids left. 

“Alec.” The kid held out his hand, “My name is Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec.”

“Well, Alexander,” Magnus took his hand, “Alec, let’s solve this problem of your family not taking you seriously when you are clearly batting for my team.” He didn’t release his hand right away. 

Alec smirked and pulled his hand back, “Glad someone believes me.” He lost his smile, “I mean my siblings do. They are great. It’s the rest of the family and my co-workers. Like if I don’t flaunt it, then it can’t be real.”

“No rainbow flags?” Magnus questioned. 

“I’ve been known to wear them from time to time, but I don’t feel like I have to all the time. Mainly when I go to Pride.” Alec finally took a drink of his beer, he wasn’t really a beer person. He wasn’t really a drinking person at all and he made a face when he did swallow his drink. 

Magnus laughed, “Give that here.” He pulled the beer from Alec’s hands and set it on the ledge behind the bar. He went to work making Alec a new drink, “Why did order a beer if you don’t like beer?” He asked with a smile, hoping to get an honest answer. 

“I didn’t know what else to order and that’s what my brother drinks.” He sighed, “I can’t even drink right.”

“You just haven’t found a drink that works for you.” He grinned at him, “Here.” He set the simple drink in front of him, an iced Bahama Breeze, “Drink it slow. They go down fast and I am going to take a guess that you haven’t eaten much today.”

Alec tilted his head after a sip, “That’s good and you would be right. I finished my last final ever today.”

“Are you the oldest?” Magnus questioned. 

Alec nodded, taking a sip from the new drink, “This is really good. It goes down smooth.”

Magnus tilted his head, “Smartypants is a lightweight, good to know.” He cut Alec off when he went to speak up, “I think you need to be smart about this and if your family wants to see it then show it to them. Bring a date to this wedding and show off.”

“That sounds good in theory,” Alec commented back. 

“Okay, what’s so hard about it?” Magnus sighed at his own choice of words, the ‘kid’ in front of him was doing things to him that hasn’t been stirring in a long time. It had been years since his last relationship, which was with a woman, and even longer time since he had been with a man. Random hookups happened off and on, but a steady relationship hadn’t been a thing since his twenties. 

Alec looked around the bar for the first time since they started talking, noticing that is was almost empty except for another bartender and a few other clients at the other end, “Aren’t you going to get in trouble for spending all your time over here?” He finally asked, finding his focus and looking at Magnus again. 

Magnus took up his posture again of leaning against the back counter with arms crossed, “Since I own the place there isn’t really anyone to get mad at me.” He paused for a beat then decided to hell with it, “Tell me what you don’t want to tell me.”

Alec locked eyes with Magnus. He felt the spark and the heat just behind his stomach run along his spine, there was an instant attraction, “I’ve never been in a relationship, so I’ve never had anyone to bring home.”

“Oh.” Magnus didn’t know what to say. 

“I’ve busted my ass since I was fifteen to speed through school with top marks. I didn’t leave time for relationships because I wanted out of parent’s world so damn bad. I’ve had hookups, I’m no virgin, but no one that I’ve ever wanted to bring home or even see the next day.” He blushed when he realized the words that popped out of his mouth. 

Magnus laughed at the statement and the pink-tinged cheeks Alec was no sporting, “Your ears blush; you know that?” He kicked himself off the counter and moved over to stand closer to Alec. He wanted as close as the bar between them would allow. 

“I’ve been told.” He whispered back. 

“When’s this wedding?” Magnus changed the topic before he asked whatever else turned pink when Alec blushed. He wanted to know, but he wasn’t sure Alec was willing to share, “You can find a date.”

“Today’s Wednesday so-” Alec lifted his hands away from his drink, “Thursday.” He lifted one finger, then another, “Friday. Wedding’s on Friday.” He looked from his hands to Magnus, “A day and a half.”

Magnus whistled low, “Okay, maybe not.”

“Your plan would have worked in theory, but who can I get to pretend to be something more in a day and a half?” Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, boss?” The other bartender walked up at that moment, “I was wondering if you needed me this weekend? I could use the cash for Kasey.” He asked with a pleading looking. 

Magnus looked from his employee to Alec then back to his employee, “You’re in luck. I happen to have a wedding to attend on Friday and could use someone to cover closing.”

“Awesome. Thank you!” 

Magnus watched his employee leave to the other side of the bar before daring to look at Alec, whose mouth was hanging open with wide eyes, “What?”

“What, what?” Alec responded then burrowed his brow at his middle school response. 

“You need a date, my employee needs cash for his kid, and I could use some entertainment on a night off. Win-win-win.” Magnus grinned at him, “Don’t you think I would make a convincing date?”

Alec blinked a few times then stood up. He went around the corner of the bar and looked at Magnus up and down. He was wearing dark blue almost black jeans with a plain black t-shirt. 

“Non-employees aren’t supposed to be back here.” Magnus quipped at him lightheartedly. 

“Yeah?” Alec questioned, “Go tell on me to the owner.”

Magnus laughed, “Wow, we could be dating already.” He stepped up to Alec bringing them within inches of each other.

Alec barked out a laugh, “My parents are rich but never worked a day in their life for the money they spend. They feel entitled and will treat you like a punching bag. This is a bad idea.” He stepped back, “How much do I owe you for the drinks?” 

“A date.” Magnus winked, stepping up to him, causing Alec to go back around the bar, “I’m free on Friday. Suit and tie?” He questioned.

“Silver is the color scheme. I’ll be here at 11:00am to pick you up. The wedding is outside the city at the family estate.” Alec grinned, “I hope you don’t have to work on Saturday.” He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, “Do you have a pen?”

Magnus smirked, “Yes.” He pulled the pen from atop the register and handed it over to Alec, who took it and wrote something on the paper from his pocket. 

“A wedding invite and a number.” Alec handed both the pen and the paper to Magnus, “See ya fake boyfriend.” He left the bar then. 

Magnus watched him go before looking down at the simple invite. 

Izzy Lightwood & Simon Lewis

He pulled out his phone and quickly added the number and sent off a short this is Magnus text. He didn’t have to wait long before Alec responded and his night was set. He waited on a few clients on the slow Wednesday and text Alec all night. 

…

Alec threw himself down on his bed with Jace and Izzy coming in the door close behind him. Clary, Jace’s girlfriend and Simon, Izzy’s soon-to-be husband was right behind them. 

“You’re bringing a date?” Izzy smiled with a clap of her hands, “This is going to be amazing.”

“You’re not mad?” Alec looked up, he thought for sure his sister would be upset with him. 

She frowned taking a seat with Clary on the bed with him, “Why would I be mad?”

“Aren’t I messing up some seating chart? Or taking away from your big day?” he groaned while throwing his arm over his eyes. Blocking out all light and judgmental looks, if there were any.

“Alec, big brother,” Izzy shook his knee, “There is always a place for you to bring a date, besides Simon and I never wanted a big deal. This is all for the folks if it throws anything off it will annoy mother, and that makes everything worth wild.”

Clary grinned, “What’s his name?”

“Magnus,” Alec answered. 

Jace kicked the bed with his foot, “Any last name to go with that?”

Alec bolted upright nearly knocking his face into his sister’s, “Omg.” His eyes got wide and he looked around all their faces. Izzy had jumped back from her brother and Clary raised an arm up to keep her from falling off the bed.

“You don’t know his last night?” Jace asked with a slow forming smile.

“Uhm,” Alec paused, thinking, he had to know his name.

Izzy smirked at Clary then back to Alec, “What was he wearing? Was he wearing anything?”

Alec looked at her, “I didn’t have sex him, god, Izzy. It was just a drink.”

“It must have been one hell of a drink.” Simon smirked earning a high five from Jace, “You might want to find out his last name before dinner when you have to tell your parents you’re bringing a date.” 

They were having a small family dinner before half the family left for the estate the following morning and the rest would be going up Friday morning. Alec had lied and said he had a final on Thursday to get out of driving out with the family. He was getting his car out of storage the next day to be able to take it to the countryside of New York for the whole weekend. Now he would have to come back on Friday night or Saturday depending on what Magnus wanted, but that didn’t bother him. He had a shitty job waiting for him the following week, but he was applying everywhere to get out of his parent’s New York flat. They were only there half the time, but that was too much. He spent his entire life under their rule, and he wanted out. He had the degree, now he needed the job. 

His phone beeped and Alec reached for it, but he wasn’t fast enough. Clary reached the nightstand first and pulled the phone to her with a giggle, “Magnus, the hot bartender, sent you a message. Classy last night.”

“Shut up, and out. All of you.” He plucked the phone from her hands, “I’ll figure out the last name, you guys just cover at dinner for a bit.”

They all said their goodbyes and made their way out of his room while he unlocked his phone for the text, it was simple.

_Hi. Again._

Alec sighed and shot off a quick ‘Hello’ followed by ‘I should know your last name..’. He felt like an idiot for not even getting that information before leaving the bar. He guessed he could have looked the bar up online and found out Magnus from the ownership that way, but this was more fun. 

_Bane. Magnus Bane._

‘Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bane.’ Alec didn’t know where his confidence was coming from, but after twenty-three-years, it was nice to know he had some.

_Pleasures all mine, Mr. Lightwood._

The banter continued until there was a knock on his door followed by his mother coming in quickly, “Dinner. Let’s go.” She shut the door behind her as swiftly as she walked in. 

Alec dropped his phone to the bed with a yelp from nerves. Another reason he needed his own place, his parents did not understand the concept of closed doors. He took a steadying breath, shot Magnus another text explaining his dinner, and then went downstairs to face his parents. 

…

Magnus shoved his phone in his front pocket after staring at the text Alec had sent him from hours ago and went back to wiping down the bar.

“That must be some drink you served earlier to put that smile on your face.”

Magnus looked up at his employee, “You done with your side?” he asked. 

The employee nodded, “Yep, see ya Sunday.” He called over his shoulder. 

Magnus nodded. He waited until his employee was out the door before pulling his phone out again to stare at the text and the name. Part of him wasn’t sure how he got to where he was with Alec in the few short hours he’d known him. The rest of him wanted to go further. The kid was too young for him, his brain had been screaming at him all night, but the rest of him kept reminding his brain that it was just a wedding. Then he would laugh at himself, he knew that if Alec allowed it, he would have taken him home. There was an instant attraction that flew sparks between them their entire conversation. 

Magnus had to work Thursday then he was off until noon on Sunday. He had no intentions of leaving that wedding early if Alec didn’t want to. Was it safe to leave the city with a stranger to a wedding he had no way of knowing was real or not? No. But he was going to do it anyway. 

His phone began to vibrate in his hand and with a sad smile it was just his friend, “Hey, Ragnor,” he put his phone and speaker and went about the rest of his two am cleaning down the bar.


	2. The Family

**Part II: The Family**

Alec stopped in front of the bar five minutes before eleven on Friday morning with his 2017 Chevy Camaro, it was the first and only thing he bought with the money from his trust fund from his grandfather. It was 2-doored and electric blue. He didn’t do it on purpose, but many people told him, his car color matched his eyes. His grandfather used to take him for rides in his classic Camaro and it was the only car Alec ever wanted to own. This was his one and only baby.

“There is no way you are a librarian.” Magnus grinned at the car as he walked out of the bar dressed in his suit with a duffle bag over his shoulder. 

Alec got out with a smirk, “Nice suit.”

“Thanks,” Magnus spun in a circle to show off his charcoal gray suit with a black shirt and a matching charcoal colored tie, “I packed a bag because I wasn’t sure what you meant by taking Saturday off.” 

Alec nodded, “Here.” He went around the car and popped the trunk to allow Magnus to put his bag in there alongside Alec’s, “I guess I could have given you more details, sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Magnus shut the trunk and looked to Alec, “There’s just one thing we need to do first. A little clearing of the air, if you will.”

“Yeah?” Alec watched at Magnus unbuttoned his suit jacket, “What’s that?”

“This,” Magnus pulled Alec to him and dipped his head to bring their lips together. Alec conformed to Magnus’ kiss instantly and moaned at the pressure being applied to his lips. Magnus stepped forward, trapping Alec between him and his car. He tilted his head to the side to get a different angle and was glad when Alec followed his lead and went deeper into the kiss. The sparks that flew between them just days before returned and shot higher as Magnus slipped his tongue into Alec’s mouth. 

And like that he was gone, causing Alec to groan from the lost pressure. 

Magnus stepped back out of the kiss, releasing Alec, “Damn.”

Alec nodded, “Damn.” He spoke in agreement. 

“Thought we could use an ice breaker before we saw your family. And now I can tell them you are a fantastic kisser.” Magnus winked at him before going to his side of the car and getting in. 

Alec watched him for just a moment before slipping into the car with him, “I think I like you.” He laughed as he started the car and hit the road. The drive was only two hours and they would have plenty of time to get to know each other before being thrown to the wolves.

The drive up had not been bad, they made great time and even had enough time to stop for a little longer at a gas station and just talk. Alec knew his mother would die if she found out their first meal together had been gas station food in the middle of nowhere, but Alec had the best time. They spent the entire drive talking and getting to know everything about each other. One thing Alec knew for sure, every time he looked over at Magnus the move he could appreciate the man in a suit. When they pulled up to the country estate Alec had to hold in a groan, his mother was standing on the front steps waiting on them. He glanced at the clock, it wasn’t even two yet and they had plenty of time until the four pm wedding. 

“Get ready,” Alec spoke in a firm voice. 

Magnus reached over and put his hand on Alec’s thigh, “I don’t know your stance on PDA, but just take my lead, I will get you out of this wedding.”

Alec put the car in park and looked down to Magnus’ hand on him, the image invoked something in him. They were sparking again. Alec believed Magnus would get him out of this wedding, but what would they look like on the other side. He nodded and moved to get out of the car, straightening up his suit as he went. 

“Alexander,” His mother called, “You made it.”

He went around to his trunk but the butler was already there and removing both bags, “They both go to my room.” He handed his keys off to the man as well, he knew they would park his car in his spot and return the keys to him. His mother had an order to their entire lives and you followed along, or it wasn’t pretty. He went to Magnus who had just exited his car with Alec’s phone in his hand. 

“You left this in the cup holder.” Magnus grinned at him, handing off the phone before turning to meet Alec’s mother, “Mrs. Lightwood, I’m Magnus Bane.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, but it was Alec who spoke up, “Call her Maryse. Mrs. Lightwood reminds her of my grandmother.” Alec gave her a pointed look; daring her to deny his claims. 

Maryse folded, “He’s right. I hate it. Call me Maryse and my husband is just Robert.” He eyed Alec, “You never bring anyone home and the first time you do, it’s your sister’s wedding, throwing off the entire seating chart, and he’s staying in your room?” She threw everything at him. 

“Oh shut up, mother.” Jace came out of the front door, he kissed her cheek before heading down the stairs, “Magnus, it’s a pleasure. I heard all about you.” 

Magnus shook his hand and went with the flow for the rest of the conversation. Trying to keep his smile in check when Alec moved up close to him for his conversation with Jace. 

…

The wedding went to perfection, it was the after dinner drinks that everything appeared to halt.

Magnus watched Alec, who was having some sort of heated debate with his father. He was currently holding up a wall across the room, which was were Alec was just a few minutes ago until a text from his father beckoned him over. From the looks of things, Magnus was willing to bet Alec had never stood up to his family before this day. Robert was turning an interesting shade of red, which Magnus could see even from this side of the room. Many of the guests were allowed access to the home throughout the evening and now that many were saying their goodbyes, less and less people were milling about. 

The bride and groom had already headed out almost an hour ago and it wasn’t even eleven pm yet. Magnus knew why Alec had told him all about their controlling parents even though their parents never worked for the wealth they had. Jace and Clary were next on the wedding block. That just left Alec and poor Max. Max was only eight and had many years left. He felt slightly odd that he knew more about Alec and his family in the whole two days he’s known Alec then he did about his ex’s family and he and Camille dated for years.

It was the touches they shared, Magnus kept reminding himself, it was just the small touches that really kept him here. Alec let him take the lead in the beginning of the day, pre-wedding, with the PDA. The hands-on each other or Magnus’ kiss to Alec’s cheek, but as the night wore on Alec began his own leading. He and Alec had fallen in so naturally, a few commented on how they appeared to be dating for years.

During dinner, Alec wanted to say something to Jace, but he had to lean back in his seat to see him when he did that he put his hand on the back of Magnus’ neck and gently began to rub. It was a simple touch, one that Magnus was sure Alec didn’t know he was doing. It was light and welcoming, and a touch of habit. They had already created a norm between them. It was clear what Alec wanted from his family, and his parents just would never give him. He watched as Alec held up his hand to stop his father from speaking before storming off back in the direction of Magnus.

“Hey,” Alec shook his head when he finally got to Magnus, “Sorry about that.”

“Should I ask?” He tilted his head towards the location that Robert was just standing at. 

Alec glanced over his shoulder before twisting to lean against the wall, “He started by saying congrats on graduating.” He looked around to make sure his father wasn’t anywhere near him, “Then he wanted to know what family you come from.”

“What?” Magnus looked straight at Alec. Thankfully he hadn’t been drinking anything or he might had spit it out all over Alec, “What family I come from?”

“Are you new money, old money, or no money?” Alec spoke, “I fucking hate this life.” He ground out, “My parents think only of money and don’t even care that they are at their daughter’s wedding?” Then his face went white, “I should not have said all that. I’m sorry.” He ended on a sigh.

Magnus shook his head, “It’s okay, Alec. That’s terrible.” He placed his glass off to a passing waiter, “You have been nothing but kind to me. The speech you gave for your sister that brought tears to her eyes. It’s clear you and your siblings are extremely close and that is amazing. Don’t let your father or mother tear you down or any of you apart.” 

Alec stared at Magnus; those kind words went straight to his heart, “Aren’t you glad you came?”

“I am.” Magnus reached over and pulled on the back of Alec’s neck to get him close, “Show me where my bag is.”

Alec nodded and tilted his head towards the center staircase, the grandest part of the entire house. He had to fight to keep the smirk off his face. He held out his hand to Magnus, who readily took it, and lead him towards the center of the house. “Let’s have a tour. This is the staircase Jae thought he could slide down and ended up breaking his arm,” Alec pointed out as they made their way up the marble stairs. 

Magnus laughed, “I can see that from Jace.” He didn’t know him well, but it sounded like something Jace would try and get away with. Alec was the oldest and worked the hardest to stay in line until he couldn’t anymore. Jace and Izzy were the same age. Jace was adopted when his father died, who was Robert’s best friend. Then there was little Max, poor Max, he seemed like an afterthought to his parents. Magnus couldn’t even count the times he heard Maryse asking where Max was because she lost her own child, in her own house. Max was always with his siblings until about an hour ago when the nanny came around to collect him for bed. 

This life was something out of another world to him. He lived in New York his whole life, but it was the other side of New York. There was nothing classy about the life he grew up in. His mother died young and his step-father hated him so at age four he ended up as a ward of the state until eight when he was placed with his father, who preferred to drink over be a father. By ten he was back in the system where he stayed until seventeen when he went to college for a business degree. At eighteen his mother’s father found him and gave him what little money he had before he died of cancer. He used that money with his business degree to open his bar. He no longer struggled to eat, but money wasn’t something he had bounds of either. He was content. 

Alec stopped when they got to the stop of the stairs, “To the left, you have the parent’s wing. It’s like the west wing of Beauty and the Beast, you just don’t go there.” He shook his head, “My father’s office is that way and its never a good thing to be called in there.” Alec shuttered, which Magnus thought was from a distant memory, “And to the right, you have the children. Max has his rooms on this floor.”

“Really?” Magnus asked, he really wanted to know what he meant with the shutter, but he knew that wasn’t going to be answered right now.

Alec twisted to walk backward down the empty hallway, “There is another staircase that runs from the first floor to the top floor on the back of the house and that’s usually what I take to get to my room when I stay here. I prefer the loft in the city.”

Magnus kept his hand intertwined with Alec’s and watched where Alec was going, “Why don’t you use your trust to move out?”

“I don’t want to use it all up and then have to move back home. I want to find a good job first, so I know I’ll never have to come back.” Alec knew when to turn around to face the stairs, “I love my parents, I do, but they are a bit much and their way of life isn’t mine. If I left home and then had to return they would make me beg and I would rather just leave once and stay gone.” He shook his head as he began to climb the stairs to the next floor, “Does that sound terrible? Like some spoiled rich kid?”

“No,” Magnus whispered, “It makes you sound smart.” He kept his eyes on Alec the entire time, some far off emotion was plaguing him, “You have to do what’s best for you. At some point, you're going to break before the money does.”

Alec stopped at the top of the stairs, he looked at Magnus who joined him at the top a half a breath later, “You’re right.”

“I know.” Magnus reached forward and gave him a quick kiss, “I’ve got wisdom in my old age.”

That made Alec frown, “I don’t even know your age.”

Magnus laughed, “I’m twelve years older than you.”

“Oh,” Alec did the quick math, then grinned, “Daddy.”

“No.” Magnus twisted around to look down the hallway, “Which room is yours?”

“Second on the left.” Alec answered, but his grin never left his face, “Come on, daddy-Magnus.” He pushed past him but kept their hands together to pull Magnus to his room. It didn’t take him long to get Magnus in his room, with the lights on, and the door shut behind them. 

Magnus reached over and twisted the lock on the door, he pushed Alec up against the door and went straight for a kiss with a deep growl. Alec responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck to keep him close. The kiss quickly turned heated as Magnus turned his head for a better angle.

Alec moved his hand to Magnus’ shoulder to rough pull at his suit jacket. Soon Alec’s suit jacket followed Magnus’ to the floor, along with the rest of their clothing on the way to Alec’s bed.

…

Magnus walked around the room glancing at all the little things that were personal to Alec. This was his look into a teenage Alec. The awards on the walls were from a school he didn’t know, so he looked it up, it was a boarding school across the country. The Lightwoods didn’t even keep their children around during their school years. Alec was smart, he could tell from the dates that he graduated high school early and went to college young. He had awards for his brain, which was incredibly sexy to Magnus. 

“Magnus?”

He turned back to the bed, he was only his boxers, and Alec was blinking over at him. He went to Alec with a smile, “Hey, smartypants.” He knelt on the bed for a quick kiss before laying down next to him, he nodded towards the awards he was looking at, “You weren’t lying when you said you were the smartest kid in the class.”

Alec sleepily nodded, “I’m the brains, Jace is the jock, Izzy is miss fashion, and Max we don’t know yet. Simon is the gaming nerd, and Clary is the cheerleader.” 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked, running his hand down Alec’s shoulder to his back, down his ribs, and under the sheet to massage his ass. 

Alec grinned, “I feel amazing,” It had been over a year since his last hookup, “The best memory I have in this house is tonight.” He rolled onto his back forcing Magnus to twist with him as his hand was now trapped between his ass and the bed, “Thank you for coming with me.”

Magnus grinned, “Are we talking to the wedding, during the blow job, or in the condom while I was in your ass?” 

Alec laughed, “All three.”

He nodded with a kiss, “It’s early and I don’t have to work tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to take the long way back to the city.”

Alec tilted his head the best he could, “What did you have in mind?”

“Nowhere in mind, just drive long and slow.” He answered. 

Alec arched an eyebrow at him, “So a repeat of last night just without the sex?” He had to grin up at Magnus, “I would love to.” He cut off whatever reply Magnus was going to come up with, “We should hurry and shower. I would like to eat and get out of here before my parents get up and remember Jace’s speech from last night.”

Magnus laughed at that one, “Lead the way.”


	3. The Return

**Part III: The Return**

It has been two weeks and Alec couldn’t stand it anymore, they had only exchanged the casual text. He had been busy, but he had texted. It was Magnus who seemed to drop himself into the friend zone. So here he stood about to make his way into the bar on a Wednesday afternoon to hopefully see Magnus. If he wanted to be friends, that was fine, or if he wanted nothing at all, that was fine as well; but Alec needed to know. He had started this text many times before realizing that this couldn’t happen in text. He needed to look into Magnus’ eyes. 

He went into the near-empty bar and took a seat in the same spot he had a few weeks prior. 

Magnus smiled when he saw him, so Alec steeled his nerves for whatever was about to happen. The other bartender went to head over, but Magnus grabbed his arm and said something Alec couldn’t hear. Magnus went to making a drink before heading over and placing the drink in front of him. 

“What’s this?” Alec found himself asking. 

Magnus nudged the drink closer to him, “The same thing I made you last time. Iced Bahama Breeze.”

Alec took a sip and allowed the small amount of liquid courage to help his nerves, “I don’t know what I’m doing here.” He found himself blurting out. 

Magnus glanced at his other bartender to make sure he wasn’t listening, “Alec-”

“You don’t text me like you want me.” He went on. 

“Woah, stop,” Magnus put his hand on Alec’s mouth before looking to the other guy, “Watch the bar. I’ll be in my office.” He picked up a beer from behind the counter and Alec’s drink, “Alec, follow me.” He pushed his way out from behind the bar and made sure Alec was following him before heading down the back hallway that led to the bathrooms and his office. He dug out his keys to open his office for them. The office was too close to the bathrooms for him to keep it unlocked when he couldn’t keep an eye on it. 

Alec followed him and made sure to shut the door behind him, “This is nice.” The office was large enough for a desk, a chair, and a small love seat.

“It works.” Magnus set Alec’s drink down, but took a large swallow from his beer, “You look good.”

Alec twisted around to stare him down, “You mean that?” He didn’t know how any of the words coming from his month were coming to him, but this was not normal for him, “I’ve never really done this before.”

“I know,” Magnus sat on the edge of his desk, “You’re not very good at it.”

Alec laughed, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Magnus grinned “It’s all about the experience. You spent yours in class, not in a relationship.”

He nodded, Magnus was right, “But I want to.” He stepped up to him, “Learn, I mean, about relationships. I want that. With you.” He felt his nerves coming back to him.

Magnus sighed, “There’s a bit of age gap of knowledge, don’t you think?”

“More you can teach me.” Alec stayed in front of Magnus, not stepping closer or further away. “Is that why you were weird for the last few weeks?”

“Weird?” Magnus questioned, not making a move for Alec. 

Alec sighed, “Is the age gap a problem for you? I already promised not to call you daddy.” 

Magnus had to laugh at him then, “Yet, you still manage to work into our conversations.”

“Twice.” Alec held up two fingers, “I’ve done that twice.”

“Listen, the bar closes at two. Show up at one-thirty-ish and you can help me clean up.” Magnus took a long drag from his beer, “You can do the boyfriend thing and hang out with me while I close down the bar, how does that sound?”

“You’re using me for free labor?” Alec questioned with a broad smile, “I guess this could be a fun date.” He did give Magnus a small side eye.

“Or just the life of dating a guy who owns a bar. Late nights are kind of a requirement.” Magnus shrugged then finished off his beer. 

Alec reached around Magnus for his drink to take his first sip, then a larger one, “You called us boyfriends and say we were dating within ten seconds of one another. I’m okay with this.” He set the drink down and leaned in close for a quick kiss on Magnus’ cheek, “I’ll be back for you, boyfriend.”

…

Alec showed up at one-thirty on the dot and went into an almost empty bar. Magnus was in front of a group of girls who he thought could be from his school. 

“I’d say we’re closing, but something tells me you’re supposed to be here.” The other bartender spoke while picking up chairs. 

Alec turned to the man, he wasn’t sure what Magnus wanted him to know or not know, “Yeah-”

“Alec, I didn’t know you came here.”

Alec turned to the group of girls that were at the bar. One of them, Aline, had turned and was looking right at him. It was then he noticed that Helen, who was a member of his program, was also at the bar. Aline and Helen were dating and they had all hung out together over the last few years. They were both older then Alec, but not by much, “Hey, yeah, I come here from time to time.” He didn’t want to point out it was only this third time here and twice had been in the same day.

“Heard about the job, congrats.” She smiled at him with a slight wave. She interlaced her fingers with Helen’s and they both left the bar, hand-in-hand. The other girls who he didn’t know left the bar with them. 

“You can leave now.” Magnus called out causing Alec to look at him, but he was focused on his employee, “Kasey would love it for you to be home early.”

“I’ll finish up the last ten chairs then head out. Thanks, boss.”

Magnus threw a rag to Alec, who caught it with ease, “You wipe down that end of the bar.” He pointed just to the other end of the bar, not far from where he was, “I have to take the money back to count it.” He picked up the tray and headed towards the back, leaving Alec with the rag and his bartender. 

Alec began his duty as assigned by actually wiping down the bar while the other bartender finished his chairs. It didn’t take him long to finish and say his byes to Alec. Alec followed him to the door to lock it behind him before heading to the back office, “Magnus?”

Magnus looked up from his cash sheet but didn’t stop from his counting, “Yeah?” 

“The other guy left. I don’t even know his name.”

“Sabastian.” Magnus filled in. He quickly ran through the rest of the money, filling out his paperwork and locking up the safe as Alec took a seat in front of him, “You finish with the bar.”

“Yeah, but it was just a rag with water. Shouldn’t I use something more heavy duty?”

Magnus leaned back in his chair, “That group of girls were the only ones in here for the last ten minutes. That’s why I closed up a little early. We already did the cleanup part, I just needed to count the money.”

“Don’t have to clean the floors?” He questioned, “I don’t know how bars work.” He felt he needed to explain his question since some might find him being rude.

Magnus shook his head, “The last Thursday of the month I have professional cleaners come clean everything. It’s my way of keeping the bar healthy. I don’t open for lunch services on those Thursdays, but I have to be back to the bar around eleven to let them in.” 

“You hungry or you want to go home and sleep?” Alec didn’t even think about Magnus having to be up so early, maybe him coming here would have been a bad idea.

“Neither.” Magnus stood up and held out his hand, “I have a loft apartment a few blocks from here. Care for a stroll?”

Alec nodded taking Magnus’ hand in his. 

…

Magnus allowed Alec to head into his apartment first, “Want something to drink? Beer? Water? Coffee?”

“Water is fine.” He made his way around the apartment, looking over every little thing. He wondered from wall to wall looking around before settling on the couch when Magnus brought in two glasses of water. The apartment was an open layout with the kitchen, living room, and dining area all in one with just the separation of a rolling island in the kitchen. There were two doors next to each other not far from where Magnus had been in the kitchen, “Which one is the bedroom?” He found himself asking while pointing between the two doors. 

Magnus smirked, “Behave and you’ll find out.” Alec laughed at him, “How’s your family been since the wedding?”

Alec frowned, “Izzy and Simon have been back a week and my parents are already on the baby train. Jace and Clary are head over heels in wedding planning. And Max went back to boarding school so its been nothing but texting with him.”

“And you?” Magnus asked, “Did I hear that girl say something about a job?”

“At the school library, the Elmer Homes Bobst.”

Magnus squinted at him, “The one that’s almost literally across the street?” He pointed over his shoulder in the general direction of the library.

Alec nodded, “Yep, that’s the one. I’m an assistant for now. I have plans for take over as soon as Carol retires in the next few years.” He refused to make eye contact with Magnus, “I found an apartment close by that’s a six-month lease. I signed the paperwork before coming to see you earlier.” He took the glass from Magnus still not making eye contact, “I told my parents yesterday about the job and my plans for an apartment.”

“How did they take it?” 

“Let’s just say Jace’s wedding has taken on a whole new focus.” Alec set the glass down, “They adopted Jace because they couldn’t fix me and they wanted to have an image boost and a gay son wasn’t good enough.”

“Alec-”

“I’m used to it.” Alec sighed, “Jace’s father was actually very kind, but when Jace was fifteen he died in a car accident. My parents took him in and he went to boarding school with Izzy and I. We were close even as children when his father was still alive. I don’t know what I would do without my siblings-”

Magnus waited for Alec to continue, but when it was clear he wasn’t going to then, he finally spoke up, “I like you, Alec.” Alec finally looked at up him, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you dropped me off. You are fun to be around. You have a love for your siblings like no one I have ever met before. I really like you.”

“I like you too.” Alec smiled, “I should be nicer to my parents, but it's so hard when they are terrible people. They did a good thing by taking Jace in, but they aren’t kind people.”

Magnus nodded, “I understand, my parents weren’t kind either.” He set his glass down next to Alec’s, “I don’t remember my mother, but my step-father and father were mean spirited men.” He sighed, sitting back and pulled on Alec to join him, “I’ve worked hard to get out from under that pressure and you will too. This job and apartment are good things, don’t let them take that joy from you. You’ve worked hard in school and it’s paying off.”

“Thank you.” Alec settled into Magnus’ side. The steady beat of his heart was deafening to him, “I’ve been waiting to hear that from someone.” He whispered. 

“You just needed to hear it from your boyfriend.” Magnus clarified. 

“Are we? Boyfriends?”

“If you want.” Magnus closed his eyes, whispering to him, “It’s been a while since I’ve dated anyone.”

“But do you want-” Alec stopped, “-want to date me?”

“I want.” Magnus stood up then, “It’s been a long day,” He held out his hand to help Alec up to stand next to him. He pulled him towards the doors on the other side of the kitchen, “Left or right?”

Alec looked between the two doors with a smirk, “Right.”

Magnus opened the door and went into his bedroom, “Good choice, I’m exhausted, let’s sleep.”

Alec laughed at him, “What would have happened if I picked left?”

“Shower sex,” Magnus answered without missing a beat. He started to undress slowly as if putting on a show for Alec. 

“I changed my mind.” Alec turned to head back to the doorway, “Left.” He pointed, “Left. I want left.”

Magnus laughed and pulled on Alec’s arm to get him to turn back to him, “Too late. You made your choice.” He pulled on Alec until he got him in front of his bed then he pushed on him to get him to sit on the edge of the bed, “You are exhausted like I am, let’s sleep, for now, tomorrow I’ll introduce you to my shower.”

“So we are doing this? We are dating?” Alec asked Magnus. He kicked his shoes off and slid up the bed to be in the center of the king-sized bed. 

“We are dating, Alexander.” Magnus followed him up the bed on his knees. Taking his lips in a kiss when they met in the center. 

They were far from ending their evening. 

.The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys want a sequel? I have some ideas. - BM


End file.
